A Long Way Home
by Deedeedragonwolf
Summary: After a tourbus accident, the band are left stranded in the middle of nowhere. Olivia, terrified, finds it hard to cope, but all it takes is a little bit of care from the one you love to get you through the hardest of times. OliviaXWen. Multichapter!
1. The Calm Before the Storm

**Hey there. Thanks for checking out this page. :) I'm Deedee, and this is my first fanfic outside of the 'Coraline' board, so please be nice, although constructive criticism is awesome. I had an idea about this early on Sunday, and thought 'Ah what the heck. Fanfic time.' :D I hope you all enjoy. I plan to make this a multichapter WenxOlivia story (Although it's not completely focused on them. :3 You'll get action and stuff too.), because you don't find very many of them around. :) So enjoy! Please review- I'd love to get your thoughts on it, and just as a side note, a triple O is how I break down my chapters, so you get an idea of different settings or skips in time. I'm sorry it starts off a little slow, but it picks up later on. :)**

_The pain that surged through Olivia's body was nothing compared to the state she saw her friend in. "WEN!" She screamed, but her call fell on death ears and before long, she was engulfed in the black shroud that was unconsciousness. _

OOO

It had started out just like any other day.

The sun beat down on the garden of Olivia's house, as the blonde teen lay flat on her stomach, notepad in right hand, and pen in left. She sighed thoughtfully, tapping the lid against the page, her brow knitted together in deep concentration.

Writers block. A songwriter's worst enemy.

The sound of the backdoor opening snapped her back into reality, and she looked up startled at her gram, the elderly women's frail frame silhouetted against the light coming from inside.

"Olivia, What are you doing out here by yourself? Shouldn't you be with your friends?"

Olivia laughed, by her focus was back on the notepad, as she scribbled out something, before almost immediately crossing it out. "Charlie's at the dentist, Wen's out riding with his family, Mo and Scott are on a date, and Stella won't answer my texts or calls…" She counted off each of her friends on her fingers and gave a little shake of the hand to put emphasis on the point. "Although Wen said he'd be back about 2ish, so I'm waiting for him to-"Her thoughts were cut off by the ring of the front door, to which the teen suddenly perked, almost as though sensing who it was.

Her gram smiled slyly. "Is that your boyfriend, dear?"

Olivia felt the heat rush to her cheeks and she tried to conceal the blush. "Gram! He's not my boyfriend! We've been over this! Moxie just… Put us all on the spot." Scrabbling to her feet, she rushed away without another word, mostly to escape the embarrassment that lingered around her gram, but also out of excitement at the prospect of Wen coming over early.

Things had changed over the months. For one thing, the band's popularity had been steadily increasing, and so, as a result, the same could be said for their work load, although the friends were lucky to find time to spend with their families. Olivia was grateful for this- she couldn't face the prospect of leaving her gram alone all day, and she often felt guilty on tours, even the short ones. But when she wasn't with her gram she was with at least one of her friends, most commonly Wen, of whom she was growing fonder of as the days went past, and autumn faded into a chilly, crisp, white winter, winter fading into a blossoming, colourful new spring. Many times, she had imagined what it would be like to actually be loved in return by the boy, but she continued to trick herself into believing they were friends.

Just friends.

But as she placed a steady yet nervous hand on the door handle, she found that it wasn't Wen that greeted her at the door.

"Liv! Liv, look! Look look look!" A magazine was thrust into Olivia's face before she could get a look at the face of her guest, but she knew immediately by the sound of her voice who it was.

"Stella, calm down!" Olivia cried out, taking a soft step backwards and nearly slipping over some unknown object on the carpet behind her. She snatched the magazine and yet it down, bewildered as the paper was replaced by her beaming best friend's face. "What? What is it?"

"Guess who just got Lemonade Mouth permission to tour around the entire United States of America?"

"No. Way."

"Way!" The two shared an excited fan girl squeal, before hugging.

"Stella, I bow down to your superior contacts and power of persuasion." Olivia smirked, faking a regal bow, to which Stella laughed.

"Yeah, I know. I'm awesome." She boasted proudly, crossing her arms with a triumphant smile. "We're hitting New York, Philadelphia, Washington DC, New Orleans, San Diego, Los Angeles, Las Vegas, and San Francisco! It's going to be epic!" Olivia was grabbed by the shoulders at this comment and shaken briefly before being released. "Olivia do you know what this means? Lemonade Mouth is going to be famous!"

"I… Kinda thought we were already famous, but yeah. I get the point."

"We need to tell the others! Can I borrow your phone? Thanks." Without even allowing time for an answer, Olivia's phone was snatched for her, and the message was sent. It was time for another band meeting.

OOO

Charlie, Mo, Scott, Olivia, and Wen all gathered in a small huddle, sitting on the tables and chairs, whilst Stella handed out the lemonade cans with pride. The original room where it all started had become a second home to the band, and it was their traditional hangout. It was almost laughable to believe this was once a detention room. The atmosphere was alive with chattering and jokes, discussions about school or family also mingled in.

"Order! Order!" Stella clinked a plastic spoon against the metal rim of her can, and the room fell quiet. "This tour is gonna be our biggest one yet, so we need to know what's happening. We'll be leaving tomorrow, singing our most well-known songs and hopefully a few new ones, courtesy of Olivia. We'll be away for about a month, so pack anything you need. The bus will be our home for then, but unfortunately there's not enough room for family."

Olivia's heart sank at this thought. Another tour away from her gram. At least she'd be able to call her, and she promised herself that she would bring back souvenirs. (Not that her gram needed any. Her shelves were jam-packed enough as it was- there wasn't really any need for more clutter!)

Whilst Stella rattled on and on, and Charlie, Mo and Scott turned their focus on talking about the different stops they would be making, arguing over sights they wanted to see, Wen looked up from his place, his head rested in his right hand, supported by his elbow which rested comfortably on the table. His soft hazel eyes tore away from Stella and settled on the girl resting her head on the table next to him. Her hands were folded under her chin and she seemed to be daydreaming about something, but it was often hard to get inside Olivia's head.

She stirred when she noticed the sudden attention she had attracted and she turned her head slowly in the direction of her best friend and co-songwriter.

The boy gave her a small smile and nudge in the arm with his elbow. "Liv, Stella's speech isn't sending you to sleep, is it?" He asked quietly, a hint of humour in his voice.

Olivia smiled in reply, and shook her head. "No… I'm just thinking about my gram, you know? I feel like it's my responsibility to look after her." She looked down thoughtfully, her brown eyes filled with sadness. "And how can I do that when we're always on tour? I mean, don't get me wrong, I do like touring, it's just I feel… Guilty."

Wen nodded, and sighed silently. "I understand. It must be hard. I always feel bad about leaving my dad, Sydney and Georgie, but I know they have each other. But you're the only one your grandma has got. And you don't want to leave her alone." He paused to take a sip of his lemonade. That was when the idea kicked in. "Well, if it makes you feel better, we have a spare bedroom in our house. She could stay there whilst we're on tour. I'm sure the company would do her good."

Olivia looked up at this proposal with interest. It always amazed her how the boy would go out of his way to help her. He always came through for her, because in his eyes Olivia was the most important person in the world, and he would do anything just to make her smile. She often dubbed him her 'Guardian Angel' something that Wen was noticeably proud of. The idea of having her gram stay with someone instead of staying home alone settled her nerves slightly, but the thought of being away from home for so long brought new fears to mind. At least if she was going to be away so long she would be with her friends. And… The trip would be fun, right? There was no need to panic. Everything was going to be fine.

OOO

That evening Olivia lay on her bed with a sigh, still attempting to write the song, but with so much on her mind, it was impossible. And now with the added pressure of the tour it was a miracle she hadn't been driven insane.

The soft creek of her bedroom door alerted her to her gram's presence.

"Olivia… Are you alright…?" Her soft tone spoke a thousand words, but they did nothing to settle the young blonde.

"Urgh…" She flopped her head forwards onto her pillow and rested her hands on her neck in annoyance. "Yeah… It's just… I'm going to be away so long and I don't want to leave you."

She heard a sigh and a rustle as her gram sat on the end of her bed a hand placed softly on Olivia's arm. Olivia looked up sadly at her gram who just smiled in response.

"Olivia. I am so proud of you. You are such a beautiful, strong, brave girl, just like your mother. You've looked after me all these years but you've had no one to look after you. Now you do. Your friends will look after you, and Wen. I know I joke about you two, but I can tell that he cares a lot about you. If push comes to shove, Wen will always protect you. I have faith in the boy."

Olivia knew her gram was telling the truth. Wen was a true friend and she always felt different around him. She knew he was a pacifist, but at the end of the day he would stand up for her, even if it meant sacrificing something in some way. She felt safe, and when she was with him she felt on top of the world. She only wished her grandpa was still there for her gram to feel the same way.

"I have faith in him too."

"Good. Because if you have faith in him, and he has faith in his parents, then I'll be fine when I'm with them." Her gram smiled and gave Olivia a brief hug before leaving for downstairs. The moon shone in through the window, bathing her room in a soft, warm glow, and as she drew the curtains she finally found a smile painted itself on her own lips.

Starting tomorrow, she would be spending the whole month with her friends. Her band. Her family.

OOO

Charlie tapped his drumsticks against each other as he and Stella patiently waited for the others to arrive. Behind them stood tall and proud their tour bus, a bright mix of oranges and yellows, the band members decorating the sides with a big lemon in the background. Printed under the image in bold read: 'BE HEARD. BE STRONG. BE PROUD'. The logo was placed above the image, a deep black, standing out against the lighter colours. Overall, the bus was huge, about the size of a large coach, and Charlie was highly impressed, even though he had seen it many times before.

Stella frowned, bouncing on the balls of her feet, constantly looking at her watch and rubbing her hands together as though cold. "Ugh! Where are they?"

Charlie laughed at her impatience. "Calm down Stella, Jeez. It's only 7:15, and you said they didn't need to arrive until 7:30. I'm only here because I needed time to get my drums on board. Give them time, Stell. They'll make it."

"I bet Mo and Scott are gonna turn up at exactly the same time." Stella randomly smirked. "And then Wen. Then Olivia, because she always turns up last."

"You're probably right." Charlie relaxed, leaning against the side of the bus, tapping out the tune to 'Determinate' on its side. He tensed a little at the mention of Mo and Scott, it still stung that she rejected him, but he had moved on. There was no need to dwell on it, especially since he and Mo were still friends. Then his thoughts drifted to Wen and Olivia. It annoyed him how they were completely oblivious to each other's feelings, and he strongly hoped that the tour would give them an opportunity to get closer. But for now there was no need to be awkward about feelings.

As Stella predicted, the next to arrive were Mo and Scott, almost in sync with each other as their cars pulled up and the two members clambered out towards each other before making their way towards Stella and Charlie.

"Hey guys." Mo greeted Stella and Charlie with hugs, whilst Scott with brief handshakes. "Anyone else here yet?"

"Not yet, Mo. It seems as though Stella's getting worked up, because it's 7:25 and she wants to get going." Charlie nudged Stella in the ribs, who gave a gruff, irritated 'Humph.' in reply.

Mo laughed and shook her head. "Stell, you said they didn't need to be here until 7:30…"

"Exactly what I said."

Stella shot Charlie and Mo both glares, shutting them both up.

It was another 2 minutes before Wen arrived; giving Sydney and his father a brief hug each before running to join the others.

"Jeez Wen, Where were you?" Scott sniggered sarcastically. "Olivia was worried sick…."

At this Wen looked startled around for the girl, a look of embarrassment on his face. "Oh…? W-Where is she…?" He peered behind them, as if Scott had been concealing her from his view behind his back.

Stella punched Scott in the arm softly, but with a look of displeasure on her face. "Pay no attention to him, Wen. He's just messing with you- Liv isn't here yet."

"Oh…" The light from Wendell's eyes flickered out and he dropped his gaze to the ground.

Scott rubbed his arm with a frown, but dropped his gaze like a scolded child. "Sorry… I was only kidding." He whined slightly, a small pout in his voice. "But seriously, where is she? Olivia's always last, but never late."

Wen positioned himself between Stella and Charlie, leaning calmly against the bus's side. He scanned the area, as though Olivia's gram had decided not to park her car in the car park by some mean odds, but there were no other vehicles around, except the bus and a few stray bikes in the bike rack to their right. He sighed, folding his arm and closing his eyes, allowing himself to feel the heat of the sun on his face.

Everything was completely silent, but for the wind dancing through the trees, whistling as they went by, and the birds singing in harmony, so it startled him to hear the sharp crackling of gravel as a tyre rolled over it.

Opening one eye, he felt relief wash over him to realise that Olivia had finally made it. She was only two minutes late, but Stella still gave her a mumbled annoyed comment about them needing to be on the road immediately, and so found it was her duty to shove them all into the bus without another word.

There was a short hiss as the bus rose and a growl from the engine before the band set off on the most important journey of their lives.

OOO

The inside of the bus was about 7 or 8ft wide, by 40ft long, with a separate bathroom, complete with shower, and 2 small changing rooms. To the left as you entered, about halfway down the bus stood a small square table with 2 chairs and on the far right, a long, white, leather sofa with room to seat the whole band comfortably (Although Stella usually took up the entire seat by lying flat across it whilst watching TV). The kitchen was in the far right corner to the right of the sofa, bordered off with a small wooden wall up to the hip, and a gate the same level. It was cramped, but allowed room for a fridge, stove, and counter, all of which were kept in immaculate condition, constantly cleaned by the band's assistant. (Who was away during this particular tour, due to paternity leave.) As for beds, the tour bus contained cosy 'bunk bed' style draws in the sides like they used in old trains.

But as of yet, none of this was needed. Instead, the 6 friends sat in the coach style seats nearer to the front of the bus. Olivia leaned her head against the vibrating window, her eyes closed in deep sleep. They had a long way to go, so the band had taken the opportunity to get some sleep. Now, all but Wen and the driver slept peacefully, Mo and Scott cuddled together, blissfully unaware of anything else. Wen smiled to himself. They were so close- they probably dreamed about each other. Charlie was slouched back in his chair, his arms dangling behind the seat, his legs crossed on the seat. He mumbled slightly, but only turned onto his side, still in the land of dreams. Wen couldn't see Stella, but knew she was asleep by the sound of her breathing. She wasn't shuffling around a lot either, and that was usually a sign that the girl with unlimited energy was taking a rest.

All of them were so peaceful.

But still, Wen couldn't sleep. There was this horrible sensation in his gut, a knotting feeling, as though he was gripped by an unknown fear. But why? He sighed in irritancy, and then looked down at his hands. He paused for a moment and it was as if the world around him had fallen silent on his command. Then he looked to the girl on his right, and the sounds of everything came back to him. The birds outside, the rumble of the bus, the whoosh of cars passing outside…

Olivia stirred slightly, as though sensing eyes on her. Somewhere half way between sleep and waking, she turned, her eyes meeting Wen's and she yawned quietly into her hand, looking around almost confused, forgetting where she was. There was peace for a moment before she muttered a quiet; "Wen…? How long have we been on the road…?"

"Nearly 2 hours… We still have about 9 hours to go. We're in the mountains at the moment, going along a gravel road Sleep well?" He smiled, relaxing back in his chair. After nearly half an hour of hearing no conversation it was good to hear her voice.

Olivia sniggered slightly, rubbing her eyes. "I had the weirdest dream…" When she met his inspecting looks, she continued. "I was with my mother… And we were talking. But… It felt so real…" She looked down sadly with a soft sigh. "She was… talking to me- telling me to be strong, because I can face anything. And then she said something about you. But… I can't remember what…" She seemed annoyed by this fact but her mood lightened when she turned her attention to the window. "Hey look! Wen look!"

Despite keeping her voice a quiet and low as possible, Wen immediately sensed her excitement and followed her gaze, leaning towards her slightly to get a better view. Outside of the window, they stared in awe at the scenery, the sky painted with the pinks and oranges of sunset, the distant ground silhouetted against its glory. The shapes of trees were obvious, but then there was the occasional lone house standing against the world, against its surroundings. The sun said its goodbye, disappearing over the hills, bathing the earth in a final golden ray of light before disappearing completely. The world darkened slightly, and Wen felt a cold shudder run down his spine. It was moments like these that made you appreciate life.

But what came next was totally unexpected.

The bus shuddered and shook, causing its inhabitants to awake in alarm.

"Oh no… Oh no, oh no, oh no!" The driver exclaimed in absolute fear, swerving the bus. "Hold on to something!" He cried out.

Startled, Olivia wrapped her arms around Wen's torso tight, burying her face into his jacket, whilst the boy grabbed the seat in front, his arms around his terrified friend, barricading her from harm. Charlie grabbed the bar separating the seats from the back of the bus in a vice like grip, holding it to his chest, his eyes squeezed tight shut, his head lowered. Scott and Mo held each other, looking away from the front of the bus to avoid the terrifying sight.

The bus jerked suddenly, its wheel loosing grip as it turned, and it skidded out of control. That's when the bus began to flip along the track, collapsing down the side of the giant rock hill, and into the forest below.

There was a terrible hissing noise coming from near the driver's seat, but other than that all was silent. The bus had landed on its side, but the emergency exit door had been smashed clean off, leaving room for the band to escape the bus. But right now they had other problems.

Wen was trapped under a seat in the rubble, unmoving and in a bad state, Olivia opposite to him, weak and half blind from the blood entering her right eye.

The pain that surged through Olivia's body was nothing compared to the state she saw her friend in. "WEN!" She screamed, but her call fell on death ears and before long, she was engulfed in the black shroud that was unconsciousness.

**So? What do you think? :D Please leave a review, I'd love to hear what you think so far. I know it needs a little work, but hopefully it should get better as it progresses. Thanks guys! **

**Dee xx**


	2. Surviving the Crash

**Thanks so much for the reviews! :D I'm glad you like it; I was kinda worried that no one would even bother to look at it! ^-^ Special thanks Mika Door, I didn't notice that mistake. I can be a bit of a doofus at times. Heh heh! Oh and Sandy, thanks! :) I'm English, but I'm actually learning German at the moment! Cool, huh? :D Anyway. On with the story! **

There were a few minutes of stunned silence, but then, coughing and wheezing from pain, Charlie was the first to pull himself free of the rubble. He had a nasty cut to his side and one on his head but he was alive- and that was a miracle in itself. He helped Stella to her feet, who grabbed hold of him for support, her arm badly broken and her leg cut in several places from shattered glass. Mo and Scott emerged together, both weak and shaken up, but neither had any serious injuries, other than a few minor cuts and bruises. They had been lucky to survive.

"Is David ok?" Stella asked, referring to the bus driver. Scott carefully climbed over the broken unrecognisable rubble, until he got to the front. His face drained of colour immediately and he looked away horrified. When Mo came to look, her boyfriend pulled her back and took her by the shoulders, shaking his head sadly.

"I-It's… Not a pretty sight. Trust me."

"Is he…?" Charlie trailed off and Scott nodded miserably.

Stella and Charlie bowed their heads mournfully, and Mo cried into Scott's shoulder, who paused for a moment, then proceeded to look around in shock and fear.

"Wait a minute… Where are Wen and Olivia?"

There was an awful silence, before they scattered, searching the wreckage for their friends; Calling their names, peering under the ruined seats, even digging through the sharp metal fragments with their bare hands, but to no avail.

All hope was lost. Or so they thought.

A weak cough and quiet groan sounded from behind the pile of metal and torn, battered seats which had gathered near the front of the bus, and to their relief, they found Wen lying on his back, now conscious, and attempting the remove the seat that had him trapped. He was covered in small cuts, and his wrist was twisted and probably sprained, making his progress all the harder but he fought any way. When he looked up into the faces of his friends he smiled weakly, but in noticing the absence of Olivia, he faltered, looking around, concerned.

"W-Where's Olivia?" He wheezed, still trying to pry the heavy object from his chest.

Charlie and Mo carefully heaved the seat off him and helped him slowly to his feet.

"Over here!" Stella called out to them from behind, her good arm beckoning them over with what little strength she had left. She then turned her head back to her find, fear etched on her face. As the others approached they could hear a little muffled cry of pain and terror under the rubble. Wen stumbled ever closer until he was on his knees, scanning for any signs of life.

"O-Olivia?" He whispered, his heart in his throat, so it came out as more of a strangled sob than an actual word.

There was silence for a moment then a soft reply made its way to his ear. "Wen…? Wen is that you…?"

Wen shuffled closer, pulling any loose debris free, trying desperately to dig Olivia out, tears threatening to roll down his cheeks. "It's Okay Olivia, I'm here. I'm here…"

Charlie coughed slightly to get their attention. He looked at each of them seriously, alarm on his face. "I think the gas tank has been punctured."

Stella frowned, her eye twitching. Olivia was trapped in God only knew how much of what remained of the bus and he sat there thinking about the condition of the damn fuel tank. "So?" She spat in anger, helping Wen dig through the wreckage.

"So? So if we're not careful where we're throwing things we could cause a spark and the whole place will go up in flames. _With__us__in__it._" He added, looking around nervously. "We need to get Olivia out of there. Just… be careful. Unless you want to fry."

Scott and Mo exchanged nervous glances, before looking back at Charlie, searching his features to see if there was any good news to follow after. But when none came, Wen only quickened his pace, digging more and more frantically, cutting and scratching up his own arms in the process, but he didn't care. All he wanted was to see Olivia's face, and to be able to hold her in his arms.

"Come on Liv… Keep talking to me…" He whispered softly in the rubble. "I need to know your still with us..."

"Wen… I'm so scared…."

"Don't be… We're gonna get you out of there." Wen smiled slightly, feeling a small boost of confidence with his own words. Her voice was closer, he was nearly there… He just needed to-

The bus creaked and tilted slightly, causing the rubble to displace and scatter slightly. The band braced themselves, awaiting a worse fate, however, the bus fell silent again as the rattling of metal and glass faded.

"What was that?" Stella groaned, rising to her feet and swiping the glass from her jeans.

"The bus… It must have been propped against something and it slipped again. We should be fine now though…"

Stella looked up, a flare of anger in her eyes. "Fine? _Fine_? Charlie, If you haven't noticed, we're stranded in the middle of-" She paused startled, and realised for the first time that none of them had any idea what lay outside the confinements of the bus.

Slowly but surely, one by one, Charlie, Stella, Mo, and Scott all peered outside the cracked window of the bus and into the clearing. There was nothing except forest for what must have been miles, but for the steep, slippery cliff-side behind them. And now it was raining. Hard. There was no way they could leave the relative safety of the bus, at least, not until morning. All they could do was hope someone was looking for them.

"Hey guys! Quick! Give me a hand over here!" There was hope in Wen's voice as he continued digging, his hands raw from effort and grazed from the sharp fragments. There, sticking out of the pile, but still half buried, was Olivia's arm, her hand holding Wen's tight, as though he was the only thing in the world that mattered, and she refused to lose him.

Frantically, they all dug with bare hands and scrap metal for a few long, tense minutes, exposing more and more of the shaken Olivia, until she was pulled from the wreckage, weakly collapsing into a grateful Wen's arms.

Her eyes looked red from crying, from pain or fear Wen couldn't tell, but the fact she was here with him was enough for him. He held her there against him; his eyes closed tight, his head buried into her shoulder. Though his hands were red and bleeding, he smiled, the soreness numbing away in this presence of this girl, an angel taking away all his pain and fear.

They were all together again.

But that didn't make the challenges they were about to face any easier.

OOO

That night, a sharp, brisk wind attacked the tour bus, making its way inside through the gaps in the glass, and the holes and cracks in the metal frame. It was dark, and left the band bitter cold, so they had huddled together for warmth, asleep once more, but this time not peacefully. Sometimes, one would awake with a start from hearing something outside, or would turn over, brushing against the person next to them, awaking both of them from their fitful sleep. It was so quiet but for the constant tapping of the shower outside, however, it was not tranquil. It was more ominous than peaceful, and the sounds that emitted from the woodland outside did nothing to settle the band's nerves.

If Charlie was right, and the gas tank had leaked, then it was dangerous to be in there in case it ignited, but what choice did they have? An icy grave awaited them outside; hypothermia would give them a less than warm welcome.

The wind sighed through the trees and this time it was Wen who came to a sudden awakening, looking around fearfully for the source of the disturbance.

All fell quiet again and Wen felt a cold shiver travel down his spine as he pulled his jacket around him tighter, breathing into his hands to find some kind of warmth. He sighed, closed his eyes, and lay his head back down on the cushion of the seat, still unsettled.

"Are you okay?"

Wen shot up again, startled, nearly hitting his head on a piece of the bus's frame that stuck dangerously inwards. He looked around for the source of the voice, his eyes wide with shock, making the girl's voice laugh quietly.

"Calm down Wen, It's only me."

"Liv?"

He heard someone shuffle about nearby him but in the dim light, he couldn't make out who it was exactly, or where they were. He only recognised her by her voice, and the soft hands that found its way nestled into his own.

"I can't sleep either." There was a tint of fear in her voice. "I keep having nightmares…"

Wen was about to say something, but lost the courage, only managing to let out a sad "Oh." He felt her lean her head against his chest and instantly felt the heat rush to his cheeks. At least he wasn't cold anymore.

"Wen… Thanks for saving me. I would have gone crazy if it wasn't for you."

Wen smiled, holding her in his arms again, letting out a short sigh. "Well… I wasn't just going to leave you in there, was I? I don't want to imagine a world without you."

There was a short silence, in which the two teenagers reflected on everything that had happened to them in past few hours. Everything was passing so slowly, the night so dark and bleak it felt as though it would never fade into the light of day. Their situation felt hopeless, there was no way they could get home now- they had to rely on the common sense of others to figure out their whereabouts, which could take days, or even weeks. Olivia fidgeted anxiously, her mind drifting to her grandmother. How would she feel when she discovered this disaster? It then occurred to her that Wen's breathing had fallen into a rhythmic pattern- he was asleep once more.

With one more soft sigh, she relaxed and joined him in the land of dreams.

OOO

The first thing that was noticeable was the lack of rain beating down upon the roof of their shelter. The next, was the rays of sunlight grinning down on them merrily from a newly awakened sun, and the slight warmth and new hope that it brought to the drowsy, heavy-eyed and sluggish youths.

Stella stretched with a stiff yawn, taking the first steps towards the emergency exit of the bus and the world beyond. The wind danced through her hair and spiralled away like a ballerina, leaving the girl as quickly as it had appeared. The sun glinted of the shrapnel of the bus, scattered around the large body and Stella climbed out of it hastily, pausing slightly as something bright, green, and plastic caught her eye. She shuffled forward, and knelt down. That's when a smile found its way onto her face. As she brushed the box clean of earth and mud, the white cross became clear.

It was their first aid box.

Carrying it back inside was a task, as the box was fairly heavy, and Stella only had one available arm to carry it with. So she staggered awkwardly towards the vehicle with difficulty, but her mood only brightened yet again as she noticed the sudden looks of shock and joy on her companions' faces.

"Lookie what I found." She announced cheerfully, dropping the first aid box onto a plate of steel, brushing the dirt away once more. The others gathered around it as she slowly and carefully undid the fastened buckle on the side. It clicked noisily, pinging back on itself to allow Stella to open the box. She grabbed the handles and tried to pull them apart.

It jammed.

Alarmed and confused, she tried again, but to no avail. It was stuck.

The band felt their excitement dissipate and replace with disappointment, as each of them tried and failed to open their only hope of getting treatment for their injuries.

Charlie sighed, annoyed, and looked to Stella sadly. Too bad, Stell. I guess we'll just have to wait a while." He pressed his hand against the throbbing cut on his head attentively, and felt the sharp stinging sensation with his touch. At least it had stopped bleeding, but it was a matter of being careful; he didn't want the wound to reopen. He knew he had gotten off lightly compared to some of the others. He was just grateful he was still alive. They were all alive.

Except…

"Hey Scott. We should… We should bury David."

"What?" Scott looked up at him, stunned. An uncomfortable silence fell over the group. "Don't… Don't you think his family should bury him…?"

"Well… We don't know how long we could be here. And… I don't feel too great about sharing the bus with a dead person."

"I… I guess but…" Scott looked away awkwardly. "I… Don't really feel comfortable seeing him in the state he's in." He muttered through gritted teeth. He shuttered just thinking about it.

"That's understandable." Charlie sighed. "Okay…" He looked over to the front of the bus. "I'll do it by myself then…"

Awkwardly, he shuffled closer, and climbed over the rubble. From behind, all his friends saw him jerk at the sight that awaited him. But he continued forward, suddenly reluctant. He hesitated then looked back at the others.

"Scott was right. Poor Dave…"

It was a gruesome sight. A great, red, bloody mess.

And now it was Charlie's job to clean it up.

OOO

Wen, Olivia, Mo, Scott, and Stella sat outside to get some fresh air, sitting themselves on and around a large boulder to the left of the emergency exit of the bus, their backs to the colossal cliff, so they stared out into the endless forest. The sun was now high in the sky, and for the past few hours, Stella continued to try and break open the box, using her fingernails, pieces of metal, sharp rocks, anything available to her, but she refused to give up. Olivia admired her friend's determination, but knew she was only being stubborn now. There was no way it would open. Occasionally, a faint, ominous clank would sound from inside the bus as Charlie dug his way to the deceased driver; however, there was no way of knowing his process, unless they re-entered, which none of them wanted to do. Instead, they sat together numbly, the pain eating away at them, but the hope of rescue keeping them going.

Eventually, Charlie staggered out of the back of the bus and gave Scott a small nod. "I buried him outside the driver's window under a load of rocks. May he rest in peace."

They all bowed their heads in respect, but the peace was disturbed by the grumbling of their stomachs. The food they had brought in the fridge was clearly ruined, and other than a few melted chocolate bars they had no food for their bellies, and little spirit for their hearts.

"So… Now what…?" Mo's voice was quiet, her mind still clouded with the thoughts of

"Well, I think the best option for now is to find something to eat. We don't know how long we're going to be out here for. Hopefully, the authorities will notice we're missing and track us, but for now we need to survive somehow." Wen suggested, leaning back and supporting himself with his arms as he looked around, greeted by nods of support. This seemed like a reasonable plan, although actually obtaining the food seemed impossible.

Scott sighed, irritated. Although hunger had him in its grasp, he couldn't help but look at things rationally, even though it seemed rather pessimistic. They had no idea where they were, their driver was dead, and they were all injured; some to a lesser degree than the others, but none the less, injured. Surely, even if they did find food, wouldn't they're wounds lower their chances of survival?

His stomach let out a cry of famishment that he couldn't ignore. Despite his theory, he knew Wen was right. They needed food, and though things looked bleak now there was still hope.

A small yet obvious and almost relieved click sounded from behind them, causing them to turn to the almost forgotten Stella, who simply look up and smiled.

**I am incredibly sorry... I've been overloaded with work and actually forgot about this story. It will live on! :) Thanks for the patience. I really appreciate it. I'll try and get into the habit of writing more. And I need to work on my Coraline story too! Argh! So this chapter is kinda short compared to the first one but… Hopefully the next one will be longer. Thanks for reading!**

**Dee xx**


	3. Homesickness

**I'm sorry I haven't updated for ages! T.T I'm not going to lie. This story completely slipped my mind until yesterday when I re-watched Lemonade Mouth and it suddenly occurred to me I hadn't updated in like, FOREVER! D: I bet you thought I was dead or something… Well since it's my day off school today, (Umm… Not sure if any of my American friends/fans know, but in England there's a huge strike at the moment, so I'm off school. :3) I have decided to get this chapter DONE! So… On with the story! **

"Argh! Careful with that thing!" Stella hissed as Charlie carefully wrapped the bandage around her broken and battered arm. Her 'medic' rolled his eyes once more.

"Stella, the more you whine about it, the longer this takes. Now keep still…"

Stella scoffed but looked down, defeated, keeping herself occupied by the clicking the fastener on the side of the first aid box. How she got it open was beyond any of them, even she was clueless as to why the box finally gave in to her struggles, but as her dad had often said, 'Never look a gift horse in the mouth!'

… Her dad.

She missed him, and her mother, even those two irritating terrors that she called her brothers. And it pained her to realise that there was a risk that she would never see her family again. Without realising it, tears began to stream down her face, journeying until they reached her chin and dripped to the ground.

"Stella… Are you okay? I know you're hurt pretty bad, but I've nearly finished and-" Charlie was cut off when Stella shook her head with a small choke, which sounded something like a cross between a laugh and a cry.

"N-No… It's not that…" She wiped away the tears and smiled sadly. "I'm just… Scared."

"Scared? The great Stella Yamada, Scared?" Charlie faked disbelieve and shock, prompting a small chuckle from his patient. "Stella… We're all a little on edge, but there's no need to be scared. We're gonna be okay."

"Yeah… But the stupid thing is I'm not scared for us…. I'm terrified for our families…"

OOO

"…_Thank __you __George. __Last __night, __the __famous __teenage __band__ '__Lemonade __Mouth__' __failed __to __make __their __first __destination __on __their __grand __tour __in __New __York. __No__one __has __seen __the __band__'__s __tour __bus __since __5pm __yesterday. __Local __authorities __have __told __the __public __to __remain __calm __and-__"_

Wen's father irately turned off the radio and sighed, leaning on the countertop, rubbing his face wearily with his hands. He looked to his new wife, sitting sadly on the sofa, her head bowed to hide the tears, while Georgie simply sat on her lap, confused and naïve to the recent events.

The family was not alone, for they had been joined by the other band members' families. Mo's parents stood by the fireplace, comforting each other, whilst Charlie's mother paced the room her face a mask of emotions. Occasionally she would stop, look up and catch the eye of her concerned husband, before she would look down at the floor again and continue her pacing. Stella's parents were also present at the family home, but so far they had been outside most of the time to 'get some fresh air'. Olivia's grandmother sat on the sofa next to Sydney concerned herself with occupying young Georgie with stories that she had been told as a young girl, about mythical lands and fairies, and woodlands as large as America, with little pixies and people as small as her thumb. She had always been a great storyteller, and had kept telling Olivia stories when she was young to keep her mind off her father. Now she felt she needed to do the same for Georgie.

The room was fairly quiet, if not silent except for the rustling of the wind outside, and the murmuring of Olivia's grandma to the delight of the girl sitting comfortably on her stepmother's knee. So when the sliding door opened abruptly, the families were more than a little alarmed. The Yamadas entered, both with confident looks on their faces.

"We can't just sit here and feel sorry for ourselves. Look- Our children are out there somewhere. And I found these tied to the gate." Miss Yamada produced a bonnet of beautiful assorted flowers, with a note attached.

_Be Heard, Be Strong, Be Proud. _

OOO

As the sky faded to black and the stars broke through the darkness, the six teenagers sat around a fire, warming their hands, and discussing the issues of finding a safer shelter, food, and other necessities for survival. Wen and Charlie had found some mushrooms growing nearby, and with Mo's knowledge of edible fungi, they had the non-poisonous ones cooked. It had been a morsel compared to what they were used to, but it was enough to keep them going. It had been decided that they would set off early the next morning, when they could see better, and to give everyone enough time to salvage through the wreckage for anything of value or use. Some of the band mates had already begun searching, and Charlie had proudly discovered a working wind-up radio, something that had belonged to Olivia's grandma, and so every time news came on about the lost band, the conversation instantly died down.

"_The location of missing band 'Lemonade Mouth' is still unknown and search parties along the route the bus supposedly took have still found no clue to what happened. Olivia White, Wendell Gifford, Stella Yamada, Mohini Banjaree, Charles Delgado, and Scott Pickett all disappeared with their bus driver David Smith. Their status is currently unknown. Now on the show, we have a message from the parents of Wendell Gifford-"_

Wen looked up in shock and disbelief, nearly tripping over as he collected more firewood. He ran over, dropping the sticks that were gathered in his arms in a small pile nearby, and sat down between Stella and Olivia, as close to the radio as he could get, listening attentively. It was Sydney who spoke, but he had never felt so happy to hear her voice.

"_When we found out about his disappearance, we were…. We were devastated. But Wen is so strong, we know he's alive and out there. Please, if you know anything about what happened on that night, we need your help. We won't give up until Lemonade Mouth is found. Thank you."_

"Charlie… You're a hero for finding this radio…" Wen laughed quietly, lowering his gaze to watch the fire dance in front of them. He never realised how much he missed his family, so far it had been in his interest to make sure the others were okay, but hearing his stepmother's speech brought a tear to his eye.

There was still hope for them yet.

OOO

As each of them slept that night, things seemed a lot more peaceful. The world was quiet, and they slept knowing that they would be found- There was no doubt about it. But one band member couldn't rest. Not because he was worried, but because he couldn't get thoughts of his family out of his head.

Wen sighed, sitting outside the bus, hugging his knees to his chest as he stared at the magnificent, majestic moon. "I wonder if Georgie's looking up at the same moon as me…" He sighed softly. He had told his sister before he left that if she missed him, all she had to do was look up at the moon, and remember that he was still under the very same one. That way, they would always be together, and she would never have to feel alone. Those words meant more to him now than they had back then, and even though he stared at the glowing orb in the sky, he couldn't help but feel so alone.

He shuffled about a bit and winced, letting out a quiet cry as he accidentally leant on his sprained wrist. He lifted it slowly to his eye level and admired Olivia's handiwork. Whilst Charlie had tended to Stella, Olivia had bandaged Wen's hand, and made a makeshift sling out of her scarf. It still ached, but she had done a good job in nursing it. It was amazing how kind Olivia always was with everyone, especially to Wen. Before he had met her, she had only had her grandmother and cat, Nancy for company, and at school she had been so quiet, everyone had left her alone. When they were younger, sometimes he would walk past and see her sitting on a bench by herself, and desperately he would want to go over to her and say hello, but something else always distracted him, or he got too nervous. Eventually they both grew up… And in high school he didn't even see much of her any more. He had too many problems on his hands.

Until, of course the day that Lemonade Mouth was formed. After that, everything began to take a turn for the better for him, and at first he thought it was purely luck, but then he realised it was the band that gave him the strength to carry on.

It was Olivia.

He sighed again and turned to crawl back inside the bus but his head collided with someone else's, causing both to fall backwards in alarm. Startled, Wen pulled himself into a sitting position, and found himself face to face with the very girl he had been thinking about.

Olivia rubbed her head, with a quiet laugh. "I thought I'd find you out here."

Wen blinked and opened his mouth to speak but no words came out. It took a lot of effort to speak. "Y-Yeah…" He smiled slightly.

"You thinking about your family…?" She asked, sitting beside him and mimicking his earlier position.

"Yeah… It's just… I can't seem to get them out of my head. I'm sure they're fine, it's just… I hate to make them worry."

Olivia nodded and rested her head on her knees, holding them to her tighter. "At least they have each other. My gram has no one…" Her eyes glistened in the darkness. "That's why I worry about her so much. I've always been there for her and…. And now I'm not and it's all too much." She buried her face, weeping softly as thoughts of her gram clouded her mind.

"Oh Olivia…" Wen sighed, shuffling towards her and putting an arm around her sympathetically. "At least she's with my parents, right? They'll take care of her."

Suddenly, Olivia remembered the last true conversation she had had with her gram.

_Good. Because if you have faith in him, and he has faith in his parents, then I'll be fine when I'm with them._

"Y-Yeah… I know…" She sniffled, raising her head to wipe away the tears. "Wen, I'm so glad I met you in detention." She laughed softly. "Because now I know I'm never alone."

OOO

Olivia's grandma sighed as she shuffled slowly to the window of her room and gazed out on the Gifford's land. "Wen… Wherever you are… I hope your looking after my little angel." She smiled sadly, looking down at the chain that hung around her neck. It had been a present from her granddaughter for her birthday, and she never took it off. Her daughter's chain also took its place there, intertwined with Olivia's. "And… Please don't let Olivia suffer the same fate as her mother."

OOO

Wen yawned, blinking in the sunlight of a new day. His head was rested on Olivia's and his arms were wrapped around hers in a soft hug. She was still asleep; her head snuggled in his chest, and he could hear her breathing slowly and quietly. Not wanting to wake the sleeping girl, he carefully moved her so she was lying next to him. And stood, stretching backwards with another yawn. His friends were still asleep inside, and there was no point in waking them up now. Everyone needed all the energy they could get for today's scout for a new shelter, so instead he made it his duty to look for some more of those mushrooms for breakfast.

Needless to say, it seemed a lot easier the first time around. He knew what he was looking for, but for some reason, much to his annoyance, there were very few around, definitely not enough to feed six famished teenagers. Disappointed and disheartened, Wen returned with the measly meal, and started a fire to cook them on. He had never been a great cook, but determined to make sure his friends ate at all; he roasted the mushrooms carefully, until they looked ready to eat.

It wasn't long before Charlie waked up, followed by Stella, and the pair found themselves greeted by the delicious aroma of breakfast. Wen grinned as the two approached.

"Sorry… There's not very much to go around."

Stella laughed. "It beats eating nothing at all." She gratefully accepted her share and sat on a rock by the fire, placing the radio next to her and turning it on.

"_This is DJ Flash bringing you the latest in musical masterpieces! Now here's one we all know, brought to you by Lemonade Mouth! Let's hope wherever they are they'll get back to us soon!"_

As 'Determinate' began to play Charlie felt a smile creep across his face. "Wow… We really do mean something to people, don't we? They won't stop talking about us!" He laughed.

"The whole of the United States must be looking for us by now. We'll be found in no time!" Stella beamed. "And then we can get on with the tour and-"

"Whoa there Stell! You really think we should tour in this condition?" Charlie grinned, nudging her in the side playfully.

"Oh yeah, well obviously we'll go home first for a little while." Stella sniffed, annoyed that Charlie had killed her moment.

He simply laughed at her and gave her another nudge, receiving a soft punch in the arm.

Wen smiled at the pair. It was so obvious they liked each other. Charlie had moved on when Mo and Scott got back together and had even had a short relationship with another girl for a while, but they had broken it off a few weeks later when she moved away and 'long distance relationships never work out'. He was broken hearted for a while but with a little encouragement he was back to his old self. But it had been Stella who had helped him the most and now everyone could sense the chemistry that had formed between them. Everyone _except_ them.

Wen chuckled at the thought of it. It was just like one of those cheesy romance movies that Sydney and Georgie were both into so much.

"Hey Charlie, do you think you can give me a hand getting some food of those mushrooms? I couldn't find many earlier, and we need some more for the others when they wake up."

"Sure thing." Charlie turned to Stella with a grin. "Promise you won't miss me to much?" He teased.

Stella frowned at him, but there was a playful look in her eye. "Jerk."

They both laughed and Wen couldn't help a small snigger himself. "Alright, come on." He steered Charlie away, and the two made their way over to where they had previously found the edible fungi.

"So… You and Stella…?" Wen grinned at his friend.

"What? No, no… We're just good friends."

"Sure." Wen laughed.

"We are! I'm not kidding!" Charlie protested, but the small blush on his cheek told otherwise.

"Oh come on Charlie. It's so obvious."

"And you and Olivia aren't?"

Wen was taken aback by the comment- He hadn't expected a comeback, and suddenly his confidence wilted away. "W-Well…"

Charlie laughed. "I thought so. Now come on, we came out here to get food, so that's what we'll do."

OOO

Olivia frowned slightly letting out a small grumble as she finally found the willpower to get up. Rubbing her eyes wearily, she stood and sighed, trying to process everything that had happened in the past day. This was only their second morning in the forest, but to Olivia the time here passed so slowly it might as well have been years since the crash.

"Hey Liv!" Stella shouted up at her still half-asleep friend. "C'mon! Wen made us breakfast!"

At Wen's name she suddenly perked up slightly. "Coming!"

But before she had a chance to take a single step, a dark shadow suddenly blocked out the sun behind her. She could feel and smell the foul breath on her back, and her stomach suddenly knotted itself as she turned around slowly, and came face to face with a creature which could have come straight out of a nightmare.

The bear roared angrily, standing on its hind legs so that it was twice as large, but Olivia had become so paralysed with fear she couldn't move. Instead she closed her eyes and awaited her fate.

But the killing blow never came. A rock flew towards the bear, hitting it between the eyes hard. It let out an annoyed snort and grumble, as it directed its attention towards the assailant.

Wen stood terrified, his heart in his throat. "Maybe that wasn't the best idea…" The bear growled so loud the earth under his feet rumbled like an earthquake, but he stood his ground bravely as the beast approached. Acting on impulse, he picked up another stone and threw it with all his might, striking the creature in the eye. It roared in agony, and using the opportunity given to him, he sprinted towards Olivia, grabbed her hand and pulled her along behind him. He made his way towards the startled band, yelling at them to run, but they quickly got the idea when they caught a glimpse of the half-blind furious bear, charging towards them.

Finding their feet, the group ran deeper into the forest, leaving all their equipment in the heat of the moment.

"Wait!" Stella cried out over the panting of their breath and rustling of the undergrowth beneath them. "The radio!"

"Leave it! It's not important!" Mo yelled back. None of them looked back, and kept running, even when their legs screamed at them to stop. It was only after they reached their limit that they finally slowed to a halt, collapsing to the ground or against trees, trying to regain their breath.

"All… Our… Stuff…" Stella growled between rugged breaths. "We need… To go… Back!"

"For a radio?" Wen sighed, as he supported himself against a tree. . "No thanks… I'd rather not be eaten by a bear."

"But what if someone finds our bus? It'll be all over the news and we'll know to go back!" Stella protested angrily.

"Well… Right now we know it's safer not to go back." Mo sighed, sitting cross-legged on the ground. "Just when things were looking up… This happened. So now what?"

"Now…? We look for another place to stay. It's obvious we won't be going back there anytime soon." Charlie stood up, and looked around with a look of concentration on his face. "Okay. We came from that way, but if we carry on forward, it looks like we'll get nowhere. We should look for a clearing, with a suitable place to make a shelter. We'll also need a water source nearby, preferably a river. Flowing water's safer to drink than still water."

Had they been listening, Charlie's friends would probably have been more impressed but right now they were broken and downcast.

"Guys come on… We can't just mope around here and do nothing. What happened to being heard, being strong, and being proud? We're Lemonade Mouth! We've been through worse than this before! We didn't give up at Rising Star, why should we give up now?"

At first, he was met with no answer.

But after a few moments to process his words, the group met each other's gazes and were filled with a new optimism.

"Now… Let's go!"

**Wow. Writing a chapter in one day flat… O.o I thought It couldn't be done, especially since I have a REALLY small attention span. But I did it! For you guys! :D Please review. I want to make sure you haven't all abandoned me. I'll try and update soon. :) Love you guys!**

**Dee. **


	4. Snakebites and Lost Civilisations

**Hey it's me again! Merry Christmas! ^-^ Hope you guys are having a great holiday! Last year it snowed here in England so much it was a damn pain to get ANYWHERE, but this year it's been pretty mild. I don't know about the weather in America. Is it snowing? :P I love snow, except when I'm biking to school. _ Last year I came off my bike and sprained my left wrist and got a nasty bruise where the handlebar hit me in the hip. It didn't help that I'm left handed either AND I had English the next day! O.o **

**Oops. I'm rambling again. Consider this next chapter my present to all my reviewers! Love you guys! :) Your comments make writing this story worthwhile.**

Unfortunately for the band, fatigue began to set in after the first few hours of searching, which was quickly followed by the roaring of their famished stomachs, and the sinking of their weary hearts. Wen lead them on none the less, but he could sense the last bit of their optimism drain away with the rain that fell like hail. His vision blurred from the rain water made him stumble and slip a few times on the loose ground, comprised of leaves, mud and stone, but the further they retreated from their previous 'home', the muddier it got until it became more like a swamp than a forest. This did nothing to lighten the mood, and things were only about to take a turn for the worse.

Wen heard sudden commotion behind him, followed but hushes and soft whimpers.

"W-Wen… Stay very still…"

The tone which Stella took scared him slightly; it sounded like she was trying and failing to hide fear, covering it with a shaky calmness. He wanted to turn around but he found himself rooted to the spot and somewhat sinking into the mud, but he didn't dare move.

"What is it?" He asked, feeling his hands begin to shake, and the skin tighten over his now pale knuckles.

There were a few whispers and mumbles from the girls before Mo spoke.

"It's a Western Diamondback Rattlesnake... North America's most poisonous snake- one bite is enough to kill a man within 2 hours…" She seemed somewhat distant, as if still thinking. "Although I'm not sure what it's doing out here. They usually prefer desert or a rockier environment…"

"Well we are near a mountain. Maybe it came from up there…"

There was a short discussion between Mohini and Stella but Wen paid them no attention. He was fixed to the spot, listening to the soft hissing and rattling of the snake. He turned his head very slowly and steadily to glance over his shoulder, but he wished he hadn't. His stomach knotted uncomfortably.

The snake was in a coil about an inch from his bare leg (The crash has left the bottom half of his jeans ripped and torn, exposing his bare skin to the elements) and it was eying it greedily, its beady eyes flickering with hunger. The others had obviously made a hasty withdrawal away from the serpent, a few yards back behind him but taking his eyes off the snake for a moment to scan their faces only added to his discomfort. They looked terrified, not for themselves, but for him.

"Make no sudden movements…" Stella whispered loudly to him.

"Does it matter? It's gonna strike- it looks hungry!" Wen whimpered. "And then I'm a dead man." He swallowed, staring at the snake again. He heard a shuffle come from the group as Olivia stepped forward lightly and fearfully towards him, but she was stopped from advancing any further by the arm of Scott, who shook his head gravely.

Wen's heart thumped against his chest so hard he thought it would break, and he swallowed, his mouth dry. Now there was no sound except the rain, tapping on wood and leaf. It was at this moment; Wendell Gifford thought he was going to die.

'_This is it.' _He thought. '_I'm never getting out of here alive. I'll never see my family again. I'll never get to feel the rush of excitement on stage, I'll never play alongside my friends on our big tour and…_

… _And I'll never see Olivia again.' _

He turned his head slightly again and his eyes caught Olivia's, His warm brown eyes gazing into her deep blue ones. He wondered what thoughts were going through her mind, and suddenly his heart melted. He wanted to spend every single one of his days with this girl; the girl of his dreams.

Never did it occur that this could be his last one.

He had nearly forgotten about the snake, and as if sensing this it let out another hiss, and it opening its jaws wide, fangs showing. Wen tore his eyes away from Olivia in horror as the starving snake went to attack, but in reaction, Wen jerked his leg out of the way, and the creature missed, diving into to mud. Sensing a chance of escape Wen dug his foot into the mud and made a clumsy flight towards his friends, who all encouraged him along by taking off with him, holding his arms and practically dragging the drenched and muddy boy along behind them.

It was bad enough that they were now going the wrong way, and the rain only added to the difficulty of the escape, not letting up any time soon it seemed to fall heavier and with the addition of the Gail Force winds, the teens found themselves reluctantly slowing down. But finding the Snake had not pursued them lightened the load slightly.

Now, after all that drama, they numbly wandered around once again, searching for the mythical campsite.

OOO

When the rain finally did stop it offered little comfort to the lost band. They were all still drenched and numb, and the snake incident had left them all badly shaken, least to say Wen, who dragged his feet at the rear of the group. He still looked pale, but the boy seemed fine, if not a little more concerned about his environment.

At least he had more time now to worry about the job at hand, instead of writing his will.

"There! Up ahead!" The enthusiasm in Charlie's voice caused his followers to look up with sudden curiosity.

Sure enough Charlie had found something. Something very interesting indeed.

Although muddy and overgrown in places, they had reached a largish clearing, surrounded by small bushes and tall trees. The ground was littered with dead and dried leaves, not a single patch of grass could be seen, but despite this it seemed teeming with life, And to make things better there was a fallen tree to the side, where it had snapped and remained propped against its stump. The gap was enough to fit at least 3 people at a time, and with a little work, could be crafted into a lean-by shelter. There were also a few large rocks scattered about, enough to create stools to sit around the campfires at night, or provide foundations for the shelter.

Things were suddenly looking up.

"You think it'll work out?" Scott looked somewhat doubtfully at Stella, although it was clear that he was somewhat relieved by the appearance of their new home. He was met with one of Stella's trademark grins.

"I know it will."

OOO

It wasn't long before the warmth of the afternoon sun brightened the group's spirit. They set off to work, Placing the largest leaves over the log and fastening them into place with sharp rocks, creating a roof and softer, driers floor. It was small however, not enough for them to all sleep in, and so whilst Charlie and Scott worked on the log, Wen set to making some study, makeshift hammocks under the shelter of the trees. Mohini and Olivia set up the campfire pit, drying a few sticks in the warmth of the sun, and Stella explored the area. She had already found a small pond nearby with a river running through it, although it was about a 20 minute walk there, and so far she hadn't found a closer source of clean water. Although, she had, much to the delight of her band-mates, discovered a blackberry bush and wild asparagus, making a change from the mushrooms they previously only ever ate.

"So, this is where we'll be living until the authorities find us?" Charlie looked around the clearing from his spot near the shelter, admiring the land as if he was looking to buy it.

"If they find us." Wen sighed, never taking his eyes off his handiwork. The wooden base snapped again and he curse, trying to mend it with smaller vines.

"They _will_ find us." Stella chipped in. It occurred to her that they hadn't really had a light-hearted conversation since Charlie's speech, although there had been a lot on all of their minds lately, whether it was about family, food, or fear. But since coming here it felt like a new start. They didn't need to worry about food, because now they had plenty. They had a roof over their heads, (Okay, It was made of leaves, but it was still a roof, and Charlie was talking about making it wider, so they could all fit underneath in the nights ahead.) so they had some sort of security. And they had each other, right?

So she decided, when night fell, she would try and lighten the mood and keep people's minds off the worst of their experiences.

OOO

As darkness arrived and the stars and moon offered the only light in the sky, the band sat around the fire as they had before, warming their hands and chatting quietly, almost in whispers, as if they were fearful of disturbing the sleeping wildlife. It seemed almost unnervingly quiet without the radio, (Something Stella constantly moaned about) but things seemed a little better now that they had full bellies, courtesy of Mohini and Charlie, and before long Stella got the conversation started again.

"You know the first thing I'm going to do as soon as I get out of her? I'm going to have the world's biggest buffet… And we can all eat whatever we want to our heart's content..."

Olivia laughed. "Stop it Stella, your making me hungry again."

"Yeah Stell. And I hope you can keep that promise. I could really use a big plate of buffalo wings." Charlie sniggered, digging Stella in the ribs lightly.

The mood and conversation lifted from there but Wen seemed to stay silent, staring into the fire. He seemed distant, and slightly weary, his eyes flickering with the flames. Occasionally he would close his eyes and rest his head on his hands, looking as though he was asleep, but although it was dark, the night was still young, and it wasn't like Wen to fall asleep this early, However he would shake himself out of this state, apparently alert for a moment before slipping back into exhaustion.

As if sensing this, a concerned Olivia gently nudged him in the shoulder, prompting her companion to jump in surprise.

"Wen, you feeling okay?"

"Oh… Yeah, yeah… just fine… Tired is all…" He yawned rubbing his eyes and slouching forward, his eyes on the fire again.

"…Are you sure…?"

"Sure…" He sighed, his eyes drooping until they were closed again.

It was safe to say, Olivia wasn't convinced. But there wasn't much more she could do either, so she left Wen to sleep.

OOO

"Any news?" Sydney looked up at her husband who placed the phone back in its holder slowly, his face grim and tired. He hadn't slept for days and it was taking its toll, but the man refused to give up hope.

"Not yet. And their fed up with me constantly calling them. They said that they'd contact us… But I doubt that will happen any time soon…" He sighed, collapsing into the armchair, and massaging his temples. "I'm just… worried… about Wen. He's a tough poor but it's like I can sense there's something terribly wrong…"

"Wrong how…?" Sydney asked puzzled, joining him on the arm of the leather seat.

"I… I just don't know… Like an omen… Something terrible is going to happen."

OOO

Morning came swiftly for the band, each awaking in their more comfortable, if not a little damp, beds. The girls had slept under the shelter, and Charlie and Scott in the hammocks.

Wen had fallen asleep where he sat last night, and remained on the long, flat rock, lying on his side. Even so, he was the last one to wake up, and the only reason he did so at all was due to Stella prodding him with a sharp stick in the shoulder. After two whines, each followed by a poke, he finally gave up and rose from his 'bed' stretching with a soft groan. Then he stood up, none the wiser. That was a terrible mistake.

A sudden, sharp pain shot through Wen's leg ad he doubled over in agony, letting out a loud cry of pain. There was a loud hiss and he saw something of a gold/brown colour dart away from the corner of his eye into the bushes.

"Wen! Wen!" Olivia dropped the firewood that she had collected and ran over to him terrified, falling to her knees by his side. "What happened?"

Wen winced in pain clutching his leg. "I-I don't know! I went to get up and suddenly my leg gave way... I… I think something bit me…"

Olivia looked concerned at Mo, who was quick to join her and knelt down by Wen's leg. She moved aside the torn denim and swallowed, looking back at Olivia.

"It's… a nasty gash... Possibly caused by… a Western Diamondback."

Wen panicked at this news. "What? The poisonous one? The one that nearly killed me yesterday?"

"It… Could have been the same one…" Mo shook her head gravely.

Wen tensed and shook his head, trying to turn away from them. "Oh God… I-I'm gonna die… I thought I was safe once we got here…. How could I be so stupid? It obviously followed our scent back here and then I saw that thing and… and- and-"

"Wen you need to calm down." Mo's voice seemed panicked but firm and she put a reassuring hand on his shoulder. "You'll be fine. It's not always fatal… And for all we know it may have been a different snake."

The boy took a deep breath and nodded shakily. "O-Okay…"

Olivia sent another flustered look at Mo and then back at Wen. "We should get him to the shelter so he can rest… And Charlie can take a look at his leg."

"Good idea."

And so it was that Wen would spend the day in their makeshift shelter. But rest did not improve his status.

If anything, as time went by he got worse and worse.

OOO

After days in the wilderness and a way from civilisation, a lot of responsibility falls like a stone upon those affected. In the case of Lemonade Mouth, each had unwittingly taken a job with all its duties and difficulties.

Charlie due to his basic training in first aid had injuries taken to him, making him like some kind of amateur doctor, and with his wisdom and knowledge of outdoors survival, he found himself often in the role of a leader.

Stella found herself wandering around due to her natural energetic and restless nature. So as the scout of the group she took it into her own hands to search the area and map out everything of importance in her head, her eyes like that of a hawk's.

Mohini helped Charlie with injuries and cooking, knowing edible plants from non-edible ones and the perfect way to cook them. She had often helped her mother cook at home, so under Charlie's watchful eye she experimented with certain techniques and flavours, mixing the plants so cooking him apart to make the most of their experience.

Scott gathered the food, sometimes accompanied with Stella, who had come to know the environment around them after a few trips by herself, but his usual partner had been Wen back at the old camp. Of course with his sudden leg injury he often found himself alone. It seemed to be a repeating pattern. Once he had Mohini then he was alone. Of course, he won her over again but that was beside the point. He had Lemonade Mouth but the scouting often made him feel less a part of the community. But he stuck at the job. It was best for everyone and deep down inside he knew he was a valued member of the team.

And Olivia…

Due to her insecurities she had no one job but more or less dozens of small ones here and there, mostly tending to the camp and more recently, Wen. Charlie often poked his head out of the shelter to request something and it was her job to fetch it or in some cases, track down Stella and have her help look for it.

It was on one of those missions she discovered something very interesting… And something that would change the lives of Lemonade Mouth's members forever, And perhaps send them on their wildest adventure ever.

"Stella! Stella wait up!" Olivia puffed and panted but to no avail. Stella was way ahead- if anything getting faster and further away. "Stella, get back here right now or I'll… I'll… I'll tell the others you abandoned me!" After shouting this she felt somewhat like a young child again, shouting hollow warnings in the playground and school. "Urgh! It's no use." She fumed, leaning against an oak with a small huff. "Now how am I supposed to find it? I can't even remember what it was called now. Just 'A small blue flower with a white centre and yellow dots in the middle… Hmph. Easier said than done." She kicked a small round stone over the edge of the steep ledge to her left, and that's what caused her to find it.

Instead of hitting the familiar leaves and dead wood, there was a _click! Clink clink! _And then a loud _Splash!_

Startled she peered over the edge and gasped.

Below her, the overgrown ruins of a well, surrounded by pavement and strange markings that reminded her of the hieroglyphs in ancient Egypt that she had learnt about in history, a faded pale golden colour. The statues surrounding it sent a cold chill down her spine, each eroded but clearly representing an animal. There were six in total, making up a large hexagon around the well.

A lion rose on its hind legs forever roaring at the sky through the trees, its fangs bared, arms outstretched upwards as if praying or pouncing. Its bright red eyes were made of some kind of gem, probably Rubies.

An ox stood on the lion's left, also looking up but it was bowing under the weight of an invisible force, but its face was brave and strong. Its eyes were the green of Emeralds, and its hooves dugs into the ground. It seemed as though there was something missing from the ox's back to make it appear to buckle like that, but there was no evidence that it had been forced or even eroded away.

On the lion's right a wolf sat up straight its face a mask of calm, staring upwards like the others. It seemed proud and calm, almost smiling its tail wrapped around its body. Its stunning gem eyes made of Topaz.

Next to the wolf, on a small stone tree sat an eagle, wings outstretched in all its glory, screeching and leaning forwards slightly, as though it was about to soar into the sky. Its eyes were also green, but a deeper one than the ox's. It was hard to identify at a distance, so Olivia took an educated guess and thought Jade.

On the ox's left a beautiful lone stallion, rearing up like the lion, its stone mane and tail flung behind it, its Amber stone eyes fixed on a spot in the sky, its mouth barely opened in a whiney. It seemed so free and wild.

The final statue was that of an elephant, its eyes closed unlike the others as though deep in thought, but its head was still raised towards the sky, its trunk also raised to its full length up towards the heavens. The streaks across its golden eyes gave it away as Tiger Eye.

There was something familiar about this place, even though she had never seen it before, and they invoked questions in her. What was this place? Why was it here? How old was it? Who build it? It looked old, but were its creators still around? The vibes she got from it were fascinating, so much that she lost her fear and felt a need to investigate. But the voice of her approaching friend stopped her in her tracks.

"Olivia! Olivia where are you!" Stella appeared on the horizon, somewhat concerned when she found Olivia on the ground peering over the edge of a ledge.

"Oh Stella!" Olivia somewhat perked up from her dreamlike state and she sat up with a smile. "You… You might want to check this out."


End file.
